


Edge of Dawn

by Geeky_Mind



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Human Jasper Whitlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Mind/pseuds/Geeky_Mind
Summary: SLASH. “Vampire Edward fell in love with Human Jasper in 1938, but failed to realize that they were mates. Horrified that he was in love with a man, he ran leaving a heartbroken Jasper behind. When realization hits Edward, he finds that he was too late. Is he doomed to live alone for eternity?” Edward Cullen/Jasper Whitlock.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. They belong to their respective author. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> Warning: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY.
> 
> This is a smut between three men. It has a story, but it contains EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT. This isn’t exactly a BDSM story, but it falls in the category of Porn with Plot. Though this is smut, therefore apologize in advance, because this is my first m/m slash, so I don’t know what I am doing here. If this is not your cup of tea and if you are not of legal age - please stop reading now. Major character death.  
> And finally, the characters are not exactly similar to the ones you have seen or know. They are OOC. And some characters are going to be DARK!
> 
> AN: I don’t have a beta, so if you find any mistakes, I request you to please be patient with me.
> 
> I’ve changed some important things. THESE VAMPIRES ARE DIFFERENT and NOT EXACLTY A FROZEN BLOCK OF ICE. THEY DO HAVE BLOOD AND THEY CAN CRY. I hope I’ll be able to do them justice and will be able to explain things well.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to anyone, this is written just for fun. I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please be patient with me as I’m not sure how writing slash would turn out.

_"Edward!"_

Seth’s panic-stricken shout broke his concentration from the sounds of his family fighting in the clearing. He secured his grip around Bella and snapped his gaze towards the sandy wolf. His ears were perked and he was growling in the direction of the woods.

His ears perked and he focused and strained to hear whatever Seth had heard in the forests. It could have been possible that he’d heard some animal because there was nobody out here – apart from him, Bella and Seth. But he wasn’t willing to take any chances, wasn’t willing to risk Bella’s safety, so he concentrated more intently, trying to hear anything – even if it was a stray thought.

_"You thought you could hide her from me? Seriously? I thought you would have known me better, Edward…"_

The malicious sound of her voice froze him on spot.

 _‘No! She_ _couldn't_ _be here!’_

Seth’s nostrils flared and his ears twitching as three pairs of footsteps drew closer.

It was then he caught the scent which was carried by the breeze and his eyes widened with disbelief.

_‘It wasn’t possible.’_

He recognized them immediately — one was the distinctly male from Bella’s bedroom and the other was Victoria.

But he wasn’t focused on the two!

He sniffed the last scent… He would have recognized it anywhere. It wasn’t as if he would ever forget it. It was the same musk he’d thought he would never smell again – floral, citrus and leather which had been always been _his_ natural fragrance.

Everything around him vanished as his eyes landed on the third person. He forgot everything – Bella, Victoria, the fight and he solely focused on _him_. The person he’d thought he’d never see again. But how was it possible? He was dead. He had tried and tried, but everything indicated that he had died all those years ago.

His blonde hair which used to be silky were unkempt and disheveled, his clothes were torn from different places and were frayed with wear and his blue eyes had red rings around them, indicating that he was a human drinker. In place of the warm and kind-hearted man he knew, the person standing in front of him was feral.

But Edward didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered apart from the fact that he was alive!

The love of his life!

His Mate!

His Jasper!

 

* * *

Nov 11th, 2018


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. They belong to their respective author. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY.
> 
> Warning: It contains EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT. This isn’t exactly a BDSM story, but it falls in the category of Porn with Plot. If this is not your cup of tea and if you are not of legal age - please stop reading now. Major character death. And finally, the characters are not exactly similar to the ones you have seen or know. They are OOC.
> 
> AN: I don’t have a beta, so if you find any mistakes, I request you to please be patient with me.
> 
> I’ve changed some important things. THESE VAMPIRES ARE DIFFERENT and NOT EXACLTY A FROZEN BLOCK OF ICE. THEY DO HAVE BLOOD AND THEY CAN CRY. I hope I’ll be able to do them justice and will be able to explain things well.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to anyone, this is written just for fun. I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please be patient with me as I’m not sure how writing slash would turn out.

 

 

 

** 1938 **

It was after midnight and Edward was staring out at the vast ocean and night sky which was littered with stars. He didn’t know how he ended up here in New York, but he just knew that he needed to get away from ‘home’.

His mind was racing as he thought about everything that had happened in last 20 years. He should have been 38, happily married with kids running around; instead he was frozen. Forever 18, his hopes and dreams to have a wife and children shattered, and alone with no one to love. He’d never thought his life will become so miserable or he would have preferred dying along with his mother and maybe he still does. It was alive, but it wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried to kill himself, but it all turned out to be futile.

The first time he tried, it had only been a couple of days since he was turned and all these voices in his head were making him crazy. Carlisle figured out the reason behind it, but he couldn’t live like that. He wasn’t able to distinguish what his own head was saying or what the others were thinking and he’d ripped out the throats of 3 people before Carlisle stopped him. He was horrified when he saw the scattered pieces of human bodies around him and his only thought was that he didn’t want to become something like this. Didn’t want to be the person who killed just for fun and whose diet consists of human blood, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He had thought that the vampires burn in the sun, so he ran out of the house before Carlisle could stop him; but instead of burning, he started shining like a glittery ball which horrified him even more and he ran inside to hide in Carlisle’s home. It was specially built, so not even a single ray of sunshine could enter after the windows were covered.

Carlisle found him huddled in the corner and sobbing hysterically as tears streamed down his cheeks, after which he was told the _basics_ of being a vampire. They still had blood inside them, but along with it they had venom. Their bodies turn pale and cold if they go long periods without hunting; but as soon as the there’s fresh blood in their system, they gain normal color and warmth like humans. They could bite and feed on a human without killing or turning them, but it wasn’t easy because once the drop of blood hit, normally vampires couldn’t stop before draining the human dry. Though, blood-sharing was common between mates, _‘like having sex’_ which he later got from Tanya’s mind when he visited Alaska. They could eat human food, but it wasn’t necessary; just like they could sleep if they wanted to, but it wasn’t needed. He was warned that alcohol didn’t suit their kind as it affected them more than it did the humans. They could take a glass of wine or so, but that was it.

His eyes were still green which he was thankful for, but there was a red sheen in them now if looked closely. Carlisle assured him that if he kept his diet ‘vegetarian’, the red sheen would diminish completely and it will turn amber with time. Not only that, but he had changed as well. There was a completely different person staring at him from the mirror. Instead of his once gaunt face and lanky body, his face was perfect and angular, his hair was still bronze which he inherited from his mother, but it was silkier now even though it still looked unkempt and like a bird’s nest. He was before 5’9 before, but it seemed that he’d grown taller with his transformation as he was 6’1 now and his body became more muscular and he knew that he could easily pass as a 24-year-old if he tried. He had no other choice, but to accept what he was and live with it. Carlisle helped him with their diet and in adjusting with his ‘gift’ for the next years. Now he could block-out thoughts if he wanted to. He could still hear them loud and clear, but he was able to differentiate between every single thought.

Things changed ever since Carlisle found his mate Esme and he started feeling guilty. Guilty because Edward was left alone most of the times. When Carlisle turned her first, Edward had been angry and resentful towards both of them. He felt betrayed because he thought he was important to the man who thought of him as a son, which was why he ran away from them and rebelled.  Years later, when he went back and told them everything he’d done and the people he had killed, they didn’t judge him and it didn’t take a second before they forgave him. Esme hugged him and he allowed her to touch him for the first time.

As time passed and he saw Carlisle genuinely happy for the first time in years, he regretted his actions even more. And as he got to know Esme, he himself started liking her. He saw her as the mother which was taken from him too early. Esme was one of the most wonderful people Edward had ever met and she even reminded him of his mother, Elizabeth. He didn’t remember other things about his life, but only his mother and her kindness and love. Esme wasn’t so different. She was kind, gentle and thought of him as her own son.  Edward felt like he’d gotten his life back. At least as much as he could get, after becoming the monster he was. He had a father and mother, who loved him just like his mother did.

Everything was perfect, until Carlisle turned a wanna-be socialite, Rosalie. He didn’t say it, but Edward knew that Carlisle’s motive behind turning Rosalie was solely because of him. They knew she wasn’t his mate, but Carlisle thought that maybe he would find love with Rosalie and they both could be happy together. It wasn’t often that a vampire was able to find their mates, no matter how long they live. The Denali sisters were a proof of that, but most of them fall in love and a vampire’s love is eternal; unless of course, they meet their mate. Carlisle wanted to give him a partner and to see him happy, but Rosalie’s joining the family had the opposite effect on him. Don’t get him wrong, he hated what happened to her and he supported her when she decided to kill those monsters who did this to her; but other than that, he couldn’t stand her. She was the most beautiful girl he had seen and her beauty rivaled the Denali’s, who were succubus and were known for their stunning looks; but Rosalie was extremely shallow and the most self-centered person he had ever seen, which was saying something as he was a mind-reader. It was like she was opposite of Esme. She found her mate Emmett just 2 years after being turned and he hated her for that. But the one thing which he admired about her was her love for Emmett. She loved him with a passion and he knew she would die before letting anything happen to him.

He didn’t exactly know what loneliness was, until he saw the two mated pairs continuously and it didn’t help that they had very sensitive vampire hearing. He had always loved his solitary existence and he had never felt the need for a partner or a mate, but he couldn’t stop the jealously from bubbling inside him when he saw them together. He knew it was wrong, but he could seem to stop his mind from wandering at how it would feel when he would find his own mate.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear when someone came near him, nor did he hear when someone sat beside him on the bench. So, he was startled when someone waved their hand in front of his face and his head snapped to his left side towards the man.  He blinked as the strong smell of champagne and cigar hit him along with a men’s cologne, but underneath it he could smell something floral, citrus and leather which was the man’s natural musk. He didn’t notice, but he unconsciously leaned towards the man and tried to take in more of the wonderful aroma.

“Are you alright?” the man asked at which his eye’s snapped open and he felt his ears turning red.

_‘Not only he was sniffing a stranger, but he wanted to pounce on him! What was wrong with him?’_

“Yeah. I was lost in my thoughts.” He replied as the stared at the man.

The man had blond hair which fell just above his collar and he was muscular, but lean. His eyes were artic blue which were twinkling brightly in the moonlight and they mesmerized Edward unlike anything had ever done before. He was wearing a black suit with a matching vest and a hat on top and seemed in his early 20’s. He was the most handsome man Edward had come across and he shook his head at the thought.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I was standing nearby and saw you sitting alone. It’s snowing. Aren’t you cold?” the man asked his genuinely worried.

Edward was still busy gawking at the beautiful stranger and almost stumbled over his words. “Uh… I-I lost my bag?” After which he wanted to slap himself. What else could he have said? That he had hunted recently and wouldn’t start getting cold until 2 or 3 days? What was wrong with him today?

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Do you need help? I don’t have clothes with me right now, but do you need money?” he asked, but he didn’t give Edward time to answer and continued, “But where will you get clothes at this time of the night? You could come to my house and I could lend you something warm to wear.” he finally stated.

Edward stared at the man with wide-eyes. Who in their right minds would offer a stranger, that too in the middle of the night to come to their place, so they could lend them some clothes? He frowned and delved into the man’s mind. The man, Jasper, was genuinely concerned that he will die of cold in this weather and he wanted to laugh at that, but stopped himself. Jasper was a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person who helped anyone in need without a thought.

“I couldn’t intrude upon you like that.” Edward tried to decline politely.

“My mama will have my hide if I left anyone like this, that too on Christmas week.” Jasper told in a southern accent and gave him a dimpled grin, and Edward’s heart stopped right there.

 _‘He had the most beautiful smile.’_ Edward gushed internally, before shaking him out of his trance. He didn’t know what was happening to him and why was he behaving like a teenage girl with her first crush. He was a man for god’s sake and a vampire. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts about another man!

“I live nearby. You don’t have to stay-over. Just take some clothes and eat something warm and then you can leave. I am not a serial killer.” Jasper told him with amusement, but Edward could read that the man was trying to assure him about his intentions.

“Shouldn’t I be the one assuring you that? You shouldn’t invite strangers back to your place.” Edward reprimanded him.

“Look, we don’t know each other and it might feel weird, but I can always tell when someone needs help and luckily, I have never been wrong about that till now.” Jasper shrugged. Then he stood up and said, “Come on. You must be freezing.”

Edward sighed and stood up. He didn’t want to give the man trouble, but he couldn’t seem to decline when he saw the man smiling at him.

He removed his hand from his jacket, gave it to Edward and said, “Jasper Whitlock.”

“Edward Cullen.”

He moved his hand to shake Jasper’s, but as soon as their hand’s touched, an electricity shot from their hand and ran throughout their bodies. They both gasped and pulled their hands back hastily.

“What was that?” Jasper nearly shouted and looked at him wide-eyed.

“Uhm…” Was Edward’s eloquent reply, as he himself tried to figure out what it was and he stared at both their hands with an expression which was similar to Jasper’s.

Jasper shook himself out his reverie and said, “Come on. Let’s go.”

Edward just nodded and followed him, not understanding what had happened. He observed Jasper from the corner of his eye and realized that even with the long coat and his hands stuffed in the pockets, the man looked confident. There was no doubt that he was cultured, elegant and charming. He had a certain grace that isn’t found in people these days.

They walked for nearly 10 minutes in silence, lost in their own thoughts. True to his words, Jasper’s house wasn’t far. He lived in a high-rise apartment.

“Mitchell.” Jasper greeted the gatekeeper with a smile.

“Have a goodnight, Mr. Whitlock.” The old man replied warmly.

Edward saw in Mitchell’s mind that he and his family were very poor; but when Jasper found about it, he helped both his son’s in getting good jobs.

He followed Jasper in the elevator and onto the 6th floor. Jasper opened the door and both entered inside. The fireplace was burning and without knowing, Edward sighed at the warmth that surrounded him. He looked around and his eyes widened. It was an elegant and luxurious place, even more pristine than the houses Esme has renovated in past years. There was a television set resting in the corner, a leather couch adorned the living room and he could see the ocean from the huge windows with were half covered by thick curtains, but what gained his attention instantly was the large piano sitting in the corner. He had always loved playing it, even when he was human. His mother loved listening to him play and he smiled at the memory.

His eyes went to Jasper when he removed his coat and unceremoniously dropped it on the sofa, after which he moved towards the narrow hallway as he asked Edward to follow him. There were five doors in the hallway and there were many pictures hanging on the wall. It was easy to tell that it was of Jasper’s family and friends, but they all seemed couple of years old. The first door led to the kitchen, second one seemed like a library and office, and the last three were closed.

Jasper entered the kitchen which was modest as well.

“Shit. It’s freezing out there. I’m making some hot chocolate. Make yourself comfortable.”

Jasper told him as he pointed towards the dining table and started making hot-chocolate for both of them.

“You don’t have to go through so much trouble.” Edward said quietly, even though he sat on the chair.

“It’s no trouble man. I’m making some for myself as well.” Jasper said with a smile as he continued his work efficiently.

Then he started heating the food which was packed and lying on the counter. Edward tried to listen to his thoughts to find out more about him, but Jasper was singing some song in his head, all the while moving in the kitchen effortlessly. He was done within minutes, after which he settled the food and hot chocolate on the table.

“Dig in.”

“Thank you.” Edward said sincerely as he looked into Jasper’s eyes. He could see that helping people and making others happy, made Jasper happy and he was not the only one. Jasper’s thoughts were so pure, honest and unadulterated that it amazed him. All his thoughts were focused either on his family or on his work.

“So, Edward. What are you doing in New York and why are you alone? It’s almost Christmas.” he asked genuinely curious as they took a couple of bites of the meatloaf.

Edward didn’t know how to reply to that because Jasper was sure that he wasn’t even 20 and he was contemplating if he ran away from home. Apparently, he looked from a ‘nice family’ and Jasper wasn’t able to understand why someone would want to spend Christmas alone. There was an underlined sadness as Jasper’s thoughts turned towards his family and he thought about how he won’t be spending the holiday with them again – his mother, father and sister.

Edward took unnecessarily long in chewing the bite which was in his mouth as he thought what he could say. Jasper seemed like an intelligent man and he wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want to lie until he had to. So, he thought to go with the closest thing he could say.

Jasper must have seen his indecision on the face, and said apologetically, “You don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just curious.”

Edward looked up from his plate and said, “No. I had a couple of tough months and I wanted some time to myself. My sister just got married and is on her honeymoon, so I thought to give some privacy to my parents.” It wasn’t a lie and he grimaced as he remembered the sounds he sometimes heard from Carlisle and Esme’s room before he could run outside.

Jasper nodded at him sympathetically. He set his cutlery down, looked at Edward and apologized again, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to pry.”

Edward gave him a tight-smile and shook his head. “It’s alright. You’ve been very generous. Not much people would bring a stranger to their home to offer them warm clothes and food. You are a very kind man.”

Jasper’s arctic eyes shined as he grinned at him and Edward noticed that the man’s dimples, after which they continued eating the food. Edward couldn’t stop himself from stealing subtle glances from the man as he ate, imagining how those long fingers and tongue would feel against his skin. He came back to himself when he saw Jasper’s concerned face looking at him, his lips moving as he blinked and the tips of his ears turned red.

“Edward, is everything fine? You’re not sick, are you?” Jasper asked as he stood up and went near Edward to check his temperature.

Edward stopped breathing altogether as the other man came near him and touched his forehead trying to figure out _‘if he was sick’._ Yes, he was sick, alright. Sick because he was thinking about Jasper in such a way that he had no right to do. In fact, he shouldn’t be thinking about another man in such a way. Why was Jasper’s mere presence affecting him so? He couldn’t be his mate, could he? As soon as the thought came to him, he dispelled it. No! His mate couldn’t be another man. He just needed to figure out what it was about Jasper that intoxicated him, made him forget everything around them both. Each and every thought, the presence of other beings was forgotten when he looked at Jasper.

Jasper’s intoxicating natural scent hit him again and he sighed in bliss. It wasn’t the blood that he wanted, but the man himself and that he couldn’t understand. He had never been in any kind of relationship, but he had always known that he wanted to marry a girl someday and have a family. Then what was this?

“Edward? Edward?” He came back to himself as he saw Jasper waving his hand in front of his face and realized that he zoned out again.

Jasper frowned as he said, “You don’t seem fine. Let’s get you some warm clothes.”

Jasper left the plates on the table as he went to the fourth room. He opened it before entering inside and Edward followed, not believing what he was doing. The voice in his head was shouting at him to never let this man go and he himself didn’t want to leave so soon. At least, not without understanding what was happening and why he felt his body humming at the close proximity of this guy every single time!

 Again, it was a luxurious bedroom. Jasper didn’t wait, just went inside the closet and collected a couple of warm clothes – jackets, sweaters, socks and a pair of shoes. Edward’s eyes widened at the amount of clothes which were for him. It wasn’t as if he needed these clothes or the money. Carlisle had it in abundance and had transferred the money in his account long ago. Apart from that, he also had the inheritance his parents left for him. His father had been the most powerful attorney of Chicago and it wasn’t as if he would be able to spend the money anytime soon. He couldn’t take all this stuff when Jasper didn’t know about his reality; when he was giving him clothes out of the kindness of his heart, thinking that he needed them. He had to put a stop to it.

 “Jasper.” Jasper looked up, but Edward continued what he had to say. “I’m really thankful that you are trying to help me, but I cannot take it all. I do have money and it’s too much.”

Jasper frowned before nodding and said, “Alright. Sorry, if I seem too pushy. But before you leave, at least take a jacket with you. It’s snowing.”

There was no way to deny without arising suspicion, so Edward nodded and took the jacket which Jasper was holding out for him. Their fingers touched and they both felt that spark shooting throughout their bodies again. Their eyes widened and their gazes snapped to each other, simultaneously.

Their fingers were still touching when suddenly, Edward leaned forward and touched his lips to Jasper’s. Jasper didn’t respond, instead he stiffened and Edward hastily pulled back.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” Edward stammered as he felt himself turning hot. He looked at anywhere but at Jasper, not believing what he’d done and why. Against him better judgement, he peaked up at Jasper who was staring at him wide eyed and his mouth hanging open. He didn’t try to read Jasper’s mind, because he knew there would be disgust for him and he didn’t want to see that. Not from the warm-hearted man who was just trying to help someone in need. He couldn’t understand what came over him. All he wanted to do was jump on the guy and he had to leave before he doing anything he would regret later. He felt a painful stab in his chest as he said his next words. “I should leave.”

“Wait.” Jasper said and Edward stiffened.

“Why did you do it?” He asked in a whisper.

Edward was unable to think, not knowing what to say, so he said the truth. “I don’t know.”

“It was an experiment!” Jasper stated calmly, but there was so much hurt in his voice that Edward’s eyes snapped to his.

 _‘I was an experiment.’_ Edward heard the words loud and clear in his head. He could hear in Jasper’s mind that something like this has happened before which was the thing hurting him the most, but Jasper pushed it aside as soon as he felt it. There was so much pain in his thoughts that Edward nearly gasped. He wanted to know what had happened to him, wanted to know who had hurt him, so he could tear them to pieces.

He couldn’t see this beautiful man in pain. “No. I did it because I wanted to.” Edward told him, willing Jasper to see the truth in his eyes.

Jasper gulped and then nodded. Edward didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to leave and run as far away as possible from these new emotions coursing through him, but on the other hand, he wanted to explore these new feelings.

Suddenly, such strong emotions hit him that this time, he did gasp. It was Jasper’s emotions – he himself was feeling a strange connection to Edward which startled him. It made him afraid, but it wasn’t enough to stop those feelings.

They were already close, but Jasper took a step closer to him so their bodies were touching. Edward noticed that they were the same height. He knew what Jasper wanted, knew what he was going to ask and he couldn’t say no because that was what he himself wanted. He wanted to know this man and throw the caution in the wind. No one wanted him, but at this moment, Jasper did.

Jasper licked his lower lip as his eyes went from Edward’s shockingly green ones to his full pink lips and Edward groaned.

 _‘Should I kiss him?’_ again Edward heard it with clarity and didn’t give Jasper time to ask it verbally.

This time he leaned forward without hesitation and touched his lips gently to those sweet ones. His eyes fluttered closed on their own accord. The first thing he noticed was that he tasted delicious, sweeter than anything he’d ever had and the taste of human blood was nothing compared to Jasper’s taste. Moments passed and neither of them pulled away. They stayed just like that, their lips touching as they both tried to contain themselves. Edward was just thinking what to do next, when Jasper opened his mouth and touched his lips with his tongue and he opened his mouth instinctively. Jasper pulled back and Edward’s eyes snapped open. He opened his mouth to ask why he’d stopped, but Jasper moved his head forward and traced the seam of his open lips with his tongue slowly. He really tried, but couldn’t quite stop the moan that escaped his mouth. Their hands stayed where they were, not touching each-other, but his body trembled at the slightest touch of Jasper’s lips. He felt Jasper’s mouth brush against his, caressing his lips briefly, so softly that he sighed.

Jasper took his bottom lip between his and sucked on it lightly. Edward’s lips parted on their own accord as he darted his tongue out to caress Jasper’s. They both groaned as Edward sucked Jasper’s tongue into his mouth, their tongues twining. Their tongues pressed against together as they teased each other. Jasper’s lips were hot and searing against his and he felt intoxicated. Edward hadn’t kissed anyone before. Did kissing always felt this good? Did everyone feel heat-waves coursing through their bodies just by kissing? He was hard and felt himself leaking and all he wanted was more. He felt like he was on fire and he never stop. He couldn’t believe how his whole body reacting to a simple kiss! Or was it the reaction towards Jasper?

Their tongues continued to lap at each-others, tracing every corner of their mouth’s. Their lips moving in perfect tedium as if they had been doing this forever. They were completely lost in each other until Edward realized that it wasn’t enough. He wanted to rip their clothes off and sink onto Jasper’s cock. He wanted his cock inside Jasper and fuck him into oblivion.

He wanted Jasper in a way he had never wanted anyone else. The thought scared him more than anything and he pulled his lips back with a gasp. Both their eyes snapped open and they stared at each other. They were breathing heavily taking huge gulps of oxygen and their cheeks were flushed, Edward’s more than Jaspers’.

None of them knew what to say. Jasper was staring at Edward intently with an unfathomable emotion in his eyes, while Edward was busy freaking out internally. He needed to get away, to think. The sun would rise in a couple of hours and he needed to get out of here. He could have his melt-down, once he was hidden inside a hotel room.

“Um… I- I should leave.” Edward stammered as he looked anywhere, but at Jasper.

He heard Jasper gulp as he swallowed thickly and asked, “Will I see you again?”

His eyes snapped to Jasper’s in bewilderment. He hadn’t thought that Jasper would want to see him again after what happened. He wasn’t focused on anything else apart from the mind-blowing kiss, but as Edward listened to his thoughts, he realized that Jasper really did wanted him here.

Jasper was hoping to know him, just like he wanted. As Edward looked and focused more intently on the other man, he realized that Jasper felt emotions more strongly than anyone else which was also why he wanted to know and understand what he was feeling towards Edward.

He looked Jasper in the eyes and promised, “You’ll see me again.”

Even though Jasper nodded, but Edward could clearly see the dismay in those blue eyes and was able to hear that Jasper didn’t believe. There wasn’t anything he could do to convince him, when he himself was trying to quell his own panic, so he left with the jacket which he was still holding in his hands tightly.

* * *

Nov 11th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I already have pending stories which I’m working on, so this one is a short story, 10-12 chapters at most. I will remove this one if you don’t like it, no need to overload myself unnecessarily.  
> It seems that my muse is also on a vacation, just like myself because of which I am not able to write my other stories. So, I’m writing this one in hope that after writing something different, I’ll get my muse back. (this is my first non-crossover fic, by the way)
> 
> Even if you don’t like it, I request you to not leave flaming comments. You can politely tell me that, smut isn’t my cup of tea. It’s my first Edward/Jasper story, so please be lenient with me.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
